True Pain
by DarkUkraine
Summary: After losing everything dear to her, Katyusha, or Kat, Gives up on life and becomes insane and cut all boundaries. She even considers ended her own life. With the help of a few long lost friends and long times crushes, Can Ukraine pull herself back? (WARNING: This story may make you sad eventually. Will try to update when possible.)
1. Chapter 1

The pain was overwhelming, and Katyusha let out a scream. Sweat drained off her face, and her vision blurred. It hurt so bad, but she could deal with the pain. She was going to finally have her baby. Her lovely little girl. If she had to feel all the pain in the world to have her child, she would be willing to do it. Kat loved children so much, and now, she was finally getting her own.

The nurses had to hold her down, for her body was jolting. Tears streamed down her face with no sign of stopping anytime soon. It felt like she was being ripped open violently. She had never felt such pain before, neither physically and mentally. A final scream escaped her throat with her final push, and Kat body stop pulling up, and crumpled on to the bed. It was over with.

Pain blinded her; she could not make out anything. Not even her love, who was right next to her. He had been as excited as her for the baby. Soon as she had told him the news, he had gotten a room ready and bought a whole bunch of baby stuff. Countless books had been read on how to be a good father, and there had been countless trips to daycares to observe how it was really done. It had been like a dream come true.

A thick scent of blood filled the air; chocking her, along with a wrenchingly loud and speedy beeping sound. Distantly, she could hear one of the nurses calling her name, sounding fearful and panicked. But Kat did not care for the nurse. All she wanted was her baby….

A Sudden, fear filled Kat. She couldn't hear any cries emitting from her newly born child. Something was wrong, and she herself began to panic. "My baby" she cried out with her blue eyes full of fear, "what happened to my baby!" Instantly nurse appeared over her, and inserted some sort of needle in to Katyusha's . Repeatedly, the nurse kept saying something over and over to Kat, but Kat didn't understand. She felt so weak… and the pain, it felt stronger than ever. Like she was now being ripped apart from both the inside and out.

You're hurt. You are bleeding. Something wrong. Finally, Kat could make out those faint words. Another nurse appeared faintly, her hand cover with blood. Was the blood hers? Kat thought, or was it another's. A was a heavy chaotic feeling roamed the air of the little room. But Kat could no longer focus any more. All she wanted was the pain to stop her baby to be in her ready arms…

Suddenly, everything went in to a painful darkness, one In which She had no escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Katyusha filched, slamming her head in to bed head, awaking her from the retched dream .A cry of pain escaped her mouth . Slowly, she sat up while tenderly rubbing her head. The room was pitch black, With her free hand, Kat rummaged around her bed-stand, looking for a switch to brighten the darkness. Bu alas, it was to no avail.

Once more, she had had the extremely painful dream. As much as she tried to forget that day, and the day that followed, the always returned to her somehow, haunting her. Sometimes, like today, it came and a inescapable dream. Other times, she would have flash back when pictures the had escaped the fireplace would resurface. All she wanted was the pain to stop, but it kept returning again and again like a record that would never stop repeating itself.

There was a tiny, quick click, and a all to bright light suddenly shone. Her hand flew over her eyes, shielding them from the all to painful light. "what do ya think ya doin sleepin in this late" An all to irritated voice called. Kat removed her hand to see her beautiful friend, Nessa, looming in the door was with an expression of the purist annoyance. What was she so pissed about?

Kat gave the Scot a blank stare. She had bee sleeping in late? A quick glace at the clock that had been hiding from sight in the previous darkness revealed it was now 11:37 am. "I am sorry" she said, slightly wincing at her own words. After the incident, she had said "I am sorry" so may times she felt sick. It had not even been her fault.

Nessa carefully sat net to Kat on the bed and switched from a look of annoying to a look of worry.

" are ya okay?" she asked, wrapping one of her slender arms around Kat's shoulders. Kat rested her head on one of her friends open shoulders and internally sighed.. No, she was not okay. If anything she was worse than ever before, and that is saying something. Kat hated everything right now. Herself, her life, her way of speaking, everything. All she wanted was for everything to stop.

A dark thought filled her head, one that was not new to her. She could take the gun, the very one sitting in the bottom of her closet, and pull the trigger. It would be so easy, and ended the pain forever. It wasn't like anyone would care to much if she was gone. After the incident, they all left her alone and forgotten, like it was truly her fault. Kat had no one left. Even Nessa, who was right beside her and by far her closest friend, felt like she was universes away.


End file.
